


hannigram todd au

by Gracefanfics



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Crossover, because reasons, follows the sweeney todd plot pretty closely, hence the major character death, probably a little out of character, will is todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: Will Graham, now Bill, has just returned so he might carry out his revenge. A baker has helpful ideas for concealing the bodies.A Sweeney Todd cross over with Hannibal where Will is Todd and Hannibal is the shop lady.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend of mine. but also. I am obviously posting it here as well. 
> 
> Hannibal and Sweeney Todd do not belong to me.

Hannibal looked up as soon as his door opened. Nobody opened his door. Everyone knew he had the worst pies in london. And oh he was gorgeous. His dark curly hair, clearly untamed, with his baggy sweaters practically hanging off him. Hannibal could just eat him up. But. no. He reminded himself. This might be a costumer.   
“A customer.” he breathed, starting the handsome stranger, causing him to take a step back. Which wouldn’t do at all. He was quick to invade the stranger’s space and usher him to a table. He was just as quick to put a pie in front of him.   
Hannibal watched him carefully. Watched as he gagged on the pie, then offer up a faint smile. “This is …” he seemed to choke on the last word, but managed to finish the sentence. “Good.”   
Lair. hannibal knew his pies were so bad that not even starving dogs would eat them. But, hannibal appreciated his attempt. It was polite.   
“Come on,love, it’ll take more than ale to wash away that taste. I’ll get you some nice gin.”   
////////  
Hannibal almost lost his composure when bill, not will, never will, sniffed at the hair elixir and immediately started dramatically coughing, as if he had been poisoned. Now there’s an idea...better not, it would spoil the meat.   
/////  
“Seems like such a waste.” hannibal murmured at bill’s suggestion of burying the body.   
“Mmm?” bill replied, absentmindedly. Which would not do at all. Hannibal wanted all of bill’s attention. He stepped well into the barber's personal space, practically leaning against the shabby man. “What’s his name has such a meaty frame. And well time are so tough now. Cats last for six or seven pies. But all that meat. Well…” 

Bill whipped around to stare at hannibal. “Oh. oh that is…”  
“Got it?”   
They shared a smile, equally evil on each other’s face. Bill took his hands, and started to lead a waltz to music only they could hear, making plans as they whirled around the room.   
“Try the priest.”  
“I’ll come back when you have judge.”   
//////////  
For a time, it seemed like all would be perfect. Business boomed for both shops. Hannibal couldn’t stop the subtle puns, implying that they were eating humans. Not that anybody notice. But still it was an amusement. 

Hannibal even allowed himself to dream that bill would come away with him. 

Then. he discovered his wife had lived, right after bill had murdered her himself. Hannibal vaguely appreciated the irony. But mostly he felt raising panic as in that instant, he knew, all his hopes and dreams, all the carefully laid plans he had spent so long manipulating into reality, gone. Bill would kill him for this. He knew it. Even still he treasured the pretense of forgiveness and clung to that one last waltz. And when his precious bill pushed him into the furnace, hannibal unhooked one of his hidden blades and flung it at bill. The knife landing in his throat was the last thing he would ever see.


End file.
